


Whisper In Small Words (So I Won't Forget)

by NoShitSherlock



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Harry, Face Slapping, Harry calls Louis slut princess, I actually like this, Light Bondage, Louis says no a lot, M/M, Maybe Dubcon, Overuse of the words ravish and princess, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Louis, THE BOYS ARE FAMOUS, Top!Harry, a lot of sarcasm, a lot of teasing, bottom!Louis, dubcon, face fucking, lots of swearing, mentioned rape, not really Harry just keeps on pinning Louis down, sex with feelings, they like both really really hate each other, wrecked!louis, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoShitSherlock/pseuds/NoShitSherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I bet you anything that he's been fucked before yet his hole is still as tight as a virgin's, no wonder why his head is still wedged far up his arse and is stuck there."</p><p>Or the one where Harry and Louis both hate each other but that doesn't stop Harry from wrecking the tiny, blue eyed lad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know how sad I was when I realised I couldn't use Italics?? But uh, / means Italics so I'm pretty good!! :D

It was no secret that the two despised each other. They'd make it clear to each passing body around them every minute they had free, quite candidly as well. Their arguments were pretty much petty, ninety-nine percent sarcastic and got a laugh out of everyone but themselves.

 

They were constantly at each other's backs, spitting out rude words, calling each other by annoying pet names or just simply threatening to tell the world about each other's personal lives. It was nothing new, really.

 

The other lads somewhat hadn't grown tired of it and found it that little bit amusing each time, which was a wonder because it actually /was/ tiring.

 

Yet today was slightly different, just slightly.

 

Harry wasn't muttering sarcastic, irrelevant things towards Louis whenever he got the chance to that much. Instead, he was sending disturbing - almost sinister - hungry looks towards the tiny, blue eyed lad who ignored him.

 

Niall was first to notice the thirsty, sly looks and slight smirk on the curly haired lad's face, "mate, what are you planning to do to Lou, eh? Better not be illegal."

 

"Nothing of such, Ni," Harry kept his eyes on the tanned boy who was in a deep conversation with Liam, "nothing of such."

 

"You look like you're about to ravish him right here and right now. I've got to tell you, I never thought you'd have a thing for him," the blonde lad shoved a couple of Skittles into his mouth, chewing as he directed his look towards Louis. "He is quite feminine though, I see why you'd want to ravish him."

 

Harry raised both eyebrows, looking towards the Irish lad, "I don't have a thing for him and I don't recall saying I want to ravish him, you're on a completely different page compared to me."

 

"Of course, because you don't have it in your heart to ravish him in case it get's out and you get in deep, deep shit for it," Niall chuckled, throwing a single purple Skittle at Harry's forehead.

 

"It's not rape if he likes it," Harry wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, a small smirk making its way onto his red, bitten lips.

 

"Ah, so what makes you think that he will like it?"

 

"He acts like a slut half the time and you goddamn know it so why ask me such a thick-witted question like that for?" the green eyed lad scoffed, arms folded on his stomach as he slouched on the sofa. "I hate him but I regret not taking the time to admire that arse of his."

 

"It is big, isn't it?"

 

"I bet you anything that he's been fucked before yet his hole is still as tight as a virgin's, no wonder why his head is still wedged far up his arse and is stuck there," Harry had a smug smile on his face, eyeing the tiny lad again. 

 

"I could say the same thing about you," Niall noticed the straight look Harry gave him and added, "not about your virgin hole but about how your head is wedged too far up your arse."

 

"Don't talk about my arse like that, or my arsehole."

 

"Sorry mate, just stating the truth."

 

Harry gave a sarcastic hum and returned his gaze back on Louis, gritting his teeth, "I fucking hate him so damn much, God, I swear I'm going to bloody /wreck/ him, Niall."

 

"I'm surprised you've never thought of this before, you're quite kinky, mate," Niall gave him a wide smile, poking one of his dimples.

 

"I am, aren't I?"

 

"I never meant that as a good thing," Niall raised both eyebrows, propping his foot on the coffee table.

 

"Well your stupid smile and poking my stupid dimple told me different."

 

"I'm wounded," the blonde lad placed a hand on his chest above his heart, mocking hurt, "really, I am. How could you say that?! Those dimples have have men fifteen years your senior getting erections at the wrong times!"

 

Harry cringed in disgust, eyes darting to Niall and then back at Louis, "I would prefer not knowing or thinking about that, I'm not too sure about you though."

 

"You make accepting the truth so damn hard, Harry."

 

"Well /this/ truth is practically disgusting, do you now see why it's hard to accept it? Bloody hell, if it was Louis then I'd totally be able to accept and believe it," Harry locked eyes with Louis and added, "fucking slut!" making the older boy glare at him and anyone around them in their room backstage who decided to take notice of it.

 

"I find it absolutely funny how you want to wreck him yet you hate him...oh, wait, never mind, forget I said that. Wouldn't it be considered rape then?" Niall questioned, placing his bag of Skittles on the coffee table beside his feet.

 

"It's not fucking rape because he's going to fucking /like/ it and if he doesn't fucking like it, I will fucking /make/ him like it," his voice came out a little louder than each previous word but not loud enough for Louis - who was eyeing the two suspiciously - to hear.

 

"That's still considered ravishing him, lad," Niall placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, patting there twice.

 

"Not in my world, it isn't," Harry looked back at Louis with the same look he'd been giving him all day and almost laughed at the way Louis 'accidentally' flinched, "smile, princess! You look a whole fucking lot better when you do!"

 

"Go burn in hell, Styles," Louis' voice came out a little more high pitched than usual but the younger lad let it slip.

 

"So I guess you're coming down there with me, eh? We're going to have a hell of a lot of fun," Harry smirked, the older boy evidently irritated.

 

"You bloody wish."

 

"Hmm, okay, go fuck yourself like the good little slut princess you are, yeah? And we'll see," Harry looked towards Niall and completely ignored whatever Louis said next. "See what I mean, Ni? Needs to be wrecked so he won't be a little shit anymore."

 

"What about yourself, hm?" Niall smirked as Harry glared, arms still crossed on him stomach, "I think everyone agrees that your a little - big - shit, innit?"

 

"You go tell that to the men fifteen years my senior who get erections over my dimples at the wrong times and I'll see if I can agree to that little petty statement you just made there," Harry looked back at Louis who had returned to his conversation with Liam and bit his lip as he eyed the blue eyed lad's arse.

 

"I'll get them to agree with me, don't you worry your pretty little head of curls. You're really going to wreck Louis, aren't you?"

 

"Mhm, so fucking bad he'll pass out after reaching his orgasm and I can't fucking wait."

 

"Well good luck in getting your huge girth in that tight hole, and I seriously mean the good luck."

 

"I'll stretch him out first, fingers and all. I'll go fist if I have too. Gosh, sometimes I don't understand myself. I could have done this a long time ago."

 

"Man, what happened to you?!" Niall mocked a depressed teenager crying, a hand on his best mate's shoulder, "I never thought you'd turn to ravishing Louis to take out your hate for him /on/ him. Mate, you've grown, I don't even know you anymore!"

 

"It's not rape if he likes it, Niall, for the last time." 

 

"There's a possibility that he /won't/ like it, Hazza."

 

"Well I suggest you forget that possibility exists because I'm still going to wreck his arse, I'm still going to wreck his hole, his mouth, his throat, his face, his whole /everything/ whether it's considered fucking rape or not," Harry bit his bottom lip, almost drooling at the thought.

 

"Once again, good luck getting your junk up his arse."

 

"And after that, if there's ever a time when he /really/ pisses me off, I'll wreck him the same way I'm going to tonight, whether we're at home, on the tour bus or even in the middle of a goddamn song on stage, I'll drag him off and wreck him backstage."

 

"You have your fun, just don't cross the boundaries."

 

"No promises."

 

"Never asked for one."

 

"You're implying that I can cross the boundaries then."

 

"No I'm not."

 

"Yes you are."

 

"No, I'm not."

 

"You do realise that either way I'm /still/ going to cross the boundaries and put my dear slut in his place?" Harry gave Niall a smug look, rubbing his thigh and patting it three times.

 

"Of course, because you could get away with murder, I know, Harry, I know but I really don't think he's your dear slut," Niall stated, a hand on the younger lad's shoulder, giving him a knowing look.

 

"Yet."

 

"Not ever, Harry. Have you forgotten he hates you just as flipping much as you hate him, eh?" 

 

"/Things/ change. /People/ change. /Life/ changes. /Things/ get a whole lot better," the smirk stayed glued to his face as he thought of everything he could possibly do to the older, much smaller lad. "You must know where I'm coming from."

 

"To be honest, I don't think I do. All I see from this is a one night stand."

 

"Who said he'd be a one night stand? You act as if the way I'm going to fuck him is going to be as crap as shit."

 

"Harry," Niall gave him a blunt look.

 

"Niall," Harry answered back in the same dead tone.

 

"Lads!" Liam called to the two who continued staring at each other, Harry now smirking and Niall now frowning, "come on, will you? Ten minutes, boys, ten minutes! Let's make this one a good one, yeah?"

 

Harry smirked, catching Louis' gaze from behind and muttering, "oh, it's going to be a real good one, Li, a real good one."

 

-

 

Those short yet awfully long ten minutes were the highlight of Harry's whole literal life (kind of) he can admit. Louis was stretching out, the tips of his fingers brushing lightly on the tips of his black vans, shirt tight on his skin and bum out just a little bit more than it should have been. 

 

Harry salivated, slyly walking up to Louis who was counting to ten quietly under his breath. He quickly placed the palm of his hand on the older lad's lower back, forcing him to stay down as he slowly - almost teasingly - rubbed his crotch on Louis' perky arse.

 

That wasn't the highlight though, the highlight was Louis' /reaction/.

 

A moan. A simple, c minor, pornstar-worthy moan.

 

"Such a pretty, big arse you have there, I'm surprised I've never noticed it and that I'm complimenting you of it," Harry gripped Louis' hair before he could say anything or push himself away and roughly pulled him back, the blue eyed lad's back arching in a way that almost seemed abnormal. "Such a bloody slut with that arse, boo," he wrapped his free arm around Louis' stomach tightly, the tanned boy whimpering.

 

"Get off of me!"

 

"There's only so much shit I can do with that arse of yours, you'd like that, wouldn't you? Me pounding deep into that tight hole of yours," he rubbed his groin on Louis' bum once more to emphasise his point, "you'd like it /too/ much, isn't it?"

 

Louis' tried to force back a moan as Harry brought his hand up and used his index finger and thumb to pinch his nipple through the tight top he had on. "I fucking hate you, you know?"

 

"Mm, I hate you too, boo, that's why I'm going to fuck you /so/ damn hard. So damn deep that you're going to feel me right /here/," Harry brought his hand down and rubbed the lower part of Louis' stomach, nuzzling his nose into his neck.

 

"There?" Louis closed his eyes, completely lost as he bit his lip and placed his hand on top of Harry's.

 

"Right here," the curly haired lad whispered into his ear, "you're going to love it. You're going to feel so full and so /good/. You're going to feel wrecked after it all though, I promise you I'm going to fuck you so hard and deep - and that's no gentle promise."

 

"Mm, fuck me- uh, I- get the fuck off of me, Styles!" Louis shoved Harry's larger hand off of his stomach, pulled his other hand from his hair and turned to face the much bigger lad, face tinted a dark pink. "You fucking wish, you bastard," he landed a swift smack to Harry's dimpled cheek and huffed, "I'm not a piece of shit you can fuck around with, yeah? Get your head out of your arse."

 

"It's funny you've mentioned that, boobear. See, Niall and I were just talking about how you've probably been fucked up that hole before but you've been blessed with a tight virgin hole which is why /your/ head is still stuck up /your/ arse," Harry smiled smugly, putting his hands into his pockets.

 

"You're fucking repulsive, go to a fucking mental hospital, you freak."

 

"You call me repulsive when /you're/ the slut," Harry gave out a dry laugh, "that's hypocritical, princess, but I see where you're coming from."

 

"Don't call me princess, curly."

 

"Don't call me curly and we'll see."

 

"I /hate/ you."

 

"I /hate/ you too," Harry smirked, eyes darting towards a pack of Trident gum on the floor behind the smaller lad, /probably Louis'/. "You've dropped something, princess."

 

Louis glared and turned around, catching sight of his abandoned packet of chewing gum on the floor and bending down to pick it up. He hardly expected the burn and sting in his arse after he heard the connection before even /feeling/ the slap Harry gave him on it.

 

"You son of a motherfucker!" Louis hissed in pain, both hands flat on his bum. "I swear to fucking God-"

 

"You swear to fucking God /what/?"

 

"Stay the fuck away from me and there will be no /what/, Styles," Louis quickly bent back down and picked up the pack of gum with one hand, the other still on his bum as he stuffed the packet into his front pocket.

 

"I'm going to wreck you tonight, how can I possibly stay away?"

 

"If you even /dare/ lay a hand on me I will kill you," Louis stepped back from the taller lad, eyes watery with tears from the immense pain in his arse, "and that's no fucking gentle promise, yeah?!"

 

Harry chucked and forcefully shoved Louis' hands off his bum, groping it in a way that brought the smaller lad right against his chest and front, "I'm laying my hands on you, go kill me now."

 

The same way Harry had slapped Louis' bum was the same way Louis slapped his face, /again/, but this time /much/ harder, the curly haired lad's head turning to the side. "Sting's a bitch, isn't it, curly?"

 

Harry smirked, sucking in his bottom lip before slowly turning to face the blue eyed boy, hands still groping his bum, "I /dare/ you to do that again."

 

"Gladly," Louis ignored the fact that it was complete sarcasm and wasted no time in laying his hand upon the opposite side of Harry's face, snickering as his head turned the opposite direction. "Now, where were we?"

 

"You really want to piss me off today, don't you, sweetheart?" Harry's voice came out an octave higher, his teeth gritted as he kept the sarcastic smile on his face.

 

"Maybe. The same goes for you, love," Louis shoved Harry's large hands from his bum, "and every other day after today and tomorrow."

 

"If there /is/ tomorrow, I'm still going to ravish you and it's not rape because you're going to like it and I'll make you like it even if you don't want to like it, do I make myself clear?"

 

"Yes, daddy," Louis replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

 

"Yeah, save that for later, you'll be saying it a lot."

 

"How? Tell me how you're possibly going to get me naked, prep me and then fucking ravish me because if you /do/ even try touching me later on, remember I fucking bite," Louis crossed his arms and rested them on his stomach, weight on one foot as he glared at the taller lad.

 

"I don't mind if you bite, it makes everything a hundred percent more hotter. If you really want to know, I will rip the clothes off of your body, I'll pin you down if I have to to prep you and after - oh gosh - after ravishing you, I'm going to leave you bare and naked outside. I'm going to lock you outside the fire exit of the hotel and you can enjoy all the attention like the little slut princess you are as you walk on through the main entrance nude."

 

"Go fucking drown in water, Styles."

 

"Hmm, come with me."

 

"Ew, no...bastard," Louis scoffed, turning his attention to Niall who had appeared beside the both of them.

 

"Cunts, motherfuckers, dickheads," Niall placed a hand on one of their shoulders each, "let's /go/."

 

"Don't scare the girls, you pathetic little shit," Louis muttered to Harry, turning around and walking off to the entrance of the stage, "I hate you!"

 

Harry rolled his eyes, soon following after, "I hate you too, honey!"

 

-

 

It hadn't been too long of a concert nor too long of a car drive back to the hotel they were staying at, others would disagree. /Others/ being Niall, Zayn, Liam and Paul who sat in the driver's seat, one hand on his head and the other on the steering wheel while he debated on whether or not he should interrupt Louis and Harry's pretty petty argument or not.

 

Probably or not.

 

Louis sat in the middle beside Harry, leaning his head on Liam's - who was sitting on the opposite side of him - shoulder. He nuzzled his nose into Liam's neck and sighed, wrapping his hands around doe eyed boy's left arm.

 

"Harry's a big dick, ain't he, Li?" Louis asked placing a simple, short, sweet kiss to Liam's jawline. 

 

"Mhm, yes, of course, Lou," Liam rolled his eyes despite the fact Louis couldn't see him and ran a hand through the Doncaster lad's hair, gently bringing his head back to look at him. "No, Louis, Harry's not a big dick. Maybe to you but not to me."

 

Harry cleared his throat, arms crossed and resting just under his chest, "the last time I checked my junk was pretty big."

 

"Oh, go to hell with your flat arse, will you?" Louis glared at him, Liam's hand in his hair still gently holding his head back, /much/ more gently than how Harry gripped his hair earlier on.

 

"Come with me, babe."

 

"Cunt, this last time, go fucking fuck yourself."

 

"Oi, Louis," Liam gently turned Louis' head to face him again, his hand sweetly stroking his cheek, "cut the language, please, just this once."

 

"That's cute. Um, let me think about it, uh- no," Louis blew a kiss at Liam, smirking.

 

"It wasn't a question, love, that was me telling you to do so."

 

"Yes, daddy. Whatever," the smaller boy snorted while Liam let go of his grip on his hair, wrapping his arm around Louis' small frame. "Of course I'll listen to you," Louis didn't miss the growl Harry let out under his breath and smirked, "but apparently I've got to listen to the guy with the 'big dick'."

 

"And don't you think for a second I won't ram it up your arse right here and right now, princess," Harry chuckled lowly, slowly eyeing the smaller boy up and down.

 

"I just love how you're so dominant and expect me to be that submissive little slut princess you have wet dreams over," Louis laughed, turning in Liam's hold.

 

"And you may know this from? What are you, some kind of freak? Pervert?" Harry raised both eyebrows, arms still folded on his stomach and body still slouching on the car seat.

 

"Who says I don't sneak into your bed during the night to cuddle with you?"

 

"I never see your pretty little slut face when I rise."

 

"Then your point of me being a freak has been proven."

 

"I prefer the term 'pervert'. I'm pretty sure you've had boys five or six years younger than you blow you off every now and again and you still do, and guys fifteen years /your/ senior fuck that tight little hole of yours, right?" Harry smirked as Louis' cocky smile turned into a loose frown.

 

"Mm, maybe I have, maybe I haven't," the cocky smile returned, blue eyes glimmering from the sunset that glowed on his tan skin through the car windows on the right as they neared their hotel. "Either way, I don't see your face anywhere along the lines and I'm quite - very - happy about it."

 

"Ah, you honestly think I'm not going to ravish you?"

 

"I don't want your filthy dick up my arse and it's /not/ going to go up my arse so yes I honestly think you're not going to ravish me."

 

"You're going to want to whisper that in small words so I won't forget, boo," Harry took it as his chance to unbuckle Louis' seatbelt and roughly drag him up onto his lap, the tanned boy straddling him but fighting against his hold.

 

"Ugh, I- why do you keep on doing this?!" Louis slapped Harry's hands away every time they went to try and grab his, "Paul, do you /see/ what I have to put up with?! He's fucking trying to kill me!"

 

"Boys, just- there are paparazzi, we are here, can you stop your crap?" Paul sounded tired of the two but neither of them had it in their heart to care.

 

Harry clasped his hands around Louis' wrist as he was distracted by listening to Paul and tugged him down, "I'm so going to wreck you tonight," he whispered and with that, he held both of the Doncaster lad's wrists in one hand and the other roughly pulled his face down, biting onto his bottom lip and sucking into his mouth.

 

Louis struggled against Harry's hold, repeatedly trying to break the sloppy kiss as the rest of the boys muttered under their breaths about how annoying the two were. 

 

The car rolled up onto the pavement and the doors were opened by their bodyguards who were pushing back paparazzi, and yes it was quite a funny - disturbing - sight when one of their bodyguards opened up the door where Harry sat, Louis straddling him.

 

The blue eyed lad found himself taking out all his anger towards Harry /in/ the kiss and whimpered against his lips, shakily breathing out, "let- let me...let me...put my arms-" Harry unclasped his hand from around Louis' wrists and let the smaller boy's hand trail up his chest and snake around his neck, tugging painfully on his hair.

 

Harry's placed a hand on Louis' perky arse - the other unbuckling his seat belt - as they both roughly went into another sloppy, tongue battling kiss. 

 

The curly haired lad moved his hand up into Louis hair and forcefully tugged his head back, a moan emitting past the tanned lad's pink lips. Harry let the seat belt pull back off of him and stepped a foot out of the car, picking Louis up with him.

 

"C'mon, boo, I'm going to fuck you so, /so/ good."

 

"No," Louis shivered as Harry kissed his ear lobe, ignoring the sound of the camera flashes from the paparazzi behind their bodyguard, "no, you're not."

 

"Yes," Harry bit his ear lobe, another moan falling past Louis' thin lips, "yes I am."

 

"I...I- I dare you to."

 

"Dare taken, princess," Harry pulled himself out of the car, hands on Louis' bum as his legs wrapped loosely around his waist.

 

To any outsider, they'd seem like a horny drunk couple desperate to get to their bed, and it was a pretty funny sight to be honest. Two seriously famous celebrities from the world's biggest boy band who absolutely /hate/ each other - who make each other /sick/ in the gut - were sloppily and roughly making out while one carried the other in such a sexual way into their hotel room.

 

That would definitely be on the cover of Sun by the next day.

 

"I hate you so fucking much," Louis mumbled against Harry's lips as he was pushed up against the wall of the elevator. The rest of the boys sent disgusted looks, standing near Paul and away from the two, "I hate you so fucking much for making me feel like dog shit. I hate you so fucking much for hating me so fucking much."

 

"I hate you too, my dear slut, so goddamn much. You don't understand how badly I want to wreck you to show it," Harry brought one hand up and pinched Louis' nipple through his shirt, receiving a moan. "You need that fucking sass fucked out of you, isn't it?"

 

"No I fucking don't, bastard," Louis moaned again as Harry squeezed and kneaded his bum through his jeans, "you make me want to rip off your curls."

 

Harry smirked and went in for another sloppy kiss, pulling back a few seconds after to suck in the string of spit between both their lips, "I could say the same thing about you, babe."

 

Louis groaned as Harry rubbed his crotch on his own, head falling back at the sweet pleasure of his simple movement. Liam and Zayn had turned away, their heads against Paul's neck as they mumbled how they couldn't bare to be in the same elevator - building - as the two.

 

Niall, though, had a shocked look on his face, "it's amazing what twenty four hours can do to a guy, Li, Zayn."

 

The elevator doors opened and Harry wasted no time in carrying the smaller boy to his hotel room, once in his bedroom, throwing the Doncaster lad on his bed.

 

"You're so pretty," the Cheshire lad had a quite evident hard on struggling against the material of his jeans as he kicked off his shoes and unbuckled his leather belt, tossing it the side. "Strip for me."

 

"No, Harry, you're not going to fuck me, get that through your thick scull!"

 

"You keep believing that," the curly haired lad climbed over Louis' small figure, pulling his vans off first.

 

"Harry, no. No," Louis tried protesting as Harry ripped his black top - yes, ripped - off of him and threw it to the side, somewhere with his belt.

 

Harry bit his lip and pinned Louis' hands down with one hand above his head, the other fumbling with the button of the smaller lad's skinny jeans. 

 

"Harry, for fucks sake, no! No..." he struggled against Harry's grip, "no...no!"

 

The curly haired lad stopped pulling the zipper to Louis' black jeans down and looked up at him with hunger in his eyes but face emotionless, "yes."

 

"No."

 

"Yes."

 

"No."

 

"How about we /not/ get into one of our petty little arguments as usual, princess?"

 

Louis pursed his lips, having an internal debate, "fine, just...just... Fine, just do it."

 

"Do what, honey?"

 

"Fuck me hard."

 

A little smirk rose to Harry's cherry lips, "fuck me hard /what/?"

 

Louis groaned, whining because he knew what Harry was implying but he didn't /want/ to say it, "just fuck me hard before I change my mind, cunt."

 

"Fuck me hard /what/?" the green eyed lad sounded impatient, his voice coming out a little louder, teeth gritted.

 

Louis rolled his hips, wanting some sort of friction on his crotch, "just...fuck me hard, daddy."

 

"Gladly," Harry mimicked Louis from earlier on and in one swift movement pulled down both Louis' jeans and pants, salivating at the sight of his pretty, semi hard cock. "Turn around for me, princess, let me see that beautiful arse of yours."

 

"No."

 

"Mm, I love the way you think I'm going to take no for an answer," Harry roughly flipped him over, pulling him up by the hips so that he was on all fours and his bum was, well, /there/. He kneaded the flesh and bit his bottom lip so hard that he could feel the metallic taste of his own blood, "God, Jesus, fuck."

 

"Hmm, yeah, I know, be fucking glad, bastard."

 

"You're really asking for me to ravish you, isn't it?"

 

"No, no I'm- JESUS," it was much different from earlier, but the smack on his left arse cheek left him biting his lip and sticking his bum out just a little bit more, asking for another hard slap. 

 

"I don't believe that you're Jesus but keep up the lie," Harry smirked, landing another hard smack to his plump arse, dick twitching at the pornstar-worthy moan he gave out.

 

"God, just- mm, fuck me before- gosh, before I- fuck, before I change my mind!" each time Harry smacked him, his arse jiggled and, well, what a sight it was to the curly haired lad. "I fucking HATE you!"

 

"I hate you too, boo," Harry pulled his own top over his head and slipped his watch off of his wrist, laying it on the bedside table. 

 

"Mm, God, I swear if this gets out I will-"

 

"You will /what/?" Harry smirked through the discomfort of his cock straining against his tight skinny jeans. 

 

"How about this /doesn't/ get out and there will be no /what/," Louis glared even though Harry couldn't see it, biting his lip.

 

The taller lad chuckled, reaching over to the bedside table again and pulling the top draw open, snatching his lube from its place behind a pile of random shit he decided to throw in there when they got their rooms to the hotel just a couple days ago. "It'll probably get out because I'm going to fuck you so good and everyone is going to hear you. You're usually loud just speaking so you /must/ be loud in bed, right?"

 

"Dickhead," the tanned boy mumbled, whimpering when he received another slap to his arse. 

 

"Prep yourself, baby. Prep yourself like the good little slut princess you are for daddy, okay?" Harry kneaded Louis' sore arse as he placed the bottle of lube on the bed in front of his tiny figure.

 

"Mm, yes, daddy," Louis popped the cap off of the bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount on three of his fingers, looking up at Harry and biting his bottom lip seductively as he reached his left hand round and nudged his index finger at his clenching hole.

 

"You're going to want to prep yourself nice and good for daddy's big cock, do you think you can do that, baby?"

 

Louis nodded, big blue eyes looking up into Harry's emerald ones, the same ones he despised. He slowly slipped his index finger into his tight hole and let out a loud moan.

 

Harry brought his hands down and tangled one in Louis' hair, the other popping the button to his jeans and pulling down the zip slowly, "do you think daddy can fuck your mouth while you prep yourself, huh?"

 

Louis nodded, letting out another moan as Harry pulled down his jeans and boxers, his socks getting caught up in the material and sliding off his feet along with them.

 

"You can speak," he grabbed Louis' jaw, taking hold of his cock and tapping it lightly against the smaller boy's lips multiple times, "so speak."

 

"Yes...yes, daddy," Louis slipped in his middle finger beside his index finger in his arse and gasped at the stretch, sucking in his bottom lip while Harry still held his jaw tightly. 

 

"C'mon, princess, spit."

 

Louis eyed his cock hungrily and spat on the tip, watching his saliva trail down the vein on the side. He spat once more, licking the tip teasingly, "fuck my mouth, then."

 

"Gladly," Harry tapped his cock against Louis' tongue a couple more times and forced his mouth onto it, pulling back purposely just to tease the older lad. 

 

"I want you to beg for it, you are a slut princess, aren't you?"

 

"I thought princesses get what they want. They don't have to beg for it-" Louis stopped thrusting his two fingers into his hole and held back tears - from his reflexes - as Harry slapped his cheek, hard. 

 

"I said beg for it."

 

"No."

 

"Oh," Harry chuckled, bringing his hand back up to Louis' hair and tugging his head backwards forcefully, a whimper escaping the smaller boy's mouth, "we're back on the 'no' page again, is it? You make me laugh princess."

 

"I'm not going to beg, deal with it, bastard."

 

"Hmm, okay, have it your way," Harry pulled Louis' two fingers out of his hole and grabbed both his wrists, holding them tightly behind his back. "I just hate how you have a whole lot of nerve in you. I hate you."

 

"I hate you fucking too," Louis replied before Harry shoved his cock into his mouth, choking him and pulling back out.

 

"You're going to shut that mouth of yours, yeah?"

 

"No," there were tears falling from the edge of his eyes from being choked and his cheek was still pink from being slapped so hard, if anything, he already looked wrecked.

 

Harry thrusted his member back in Louis' mouth, the heat emitting a groan past his cherry red lips. "Fuck," he slowly fucked into Louis' mouth, quite surprised the smaller boy wasn't gagging as much as he thought he'd be.

 

"You must have gotten your mouth fucked before, isn't it?"

 

Louis nodded and Harry stopped his movements, letting the blue eyed boy bob his head up and down on his cock. "Mm, yes, you're such a good little slut for daddy."

 

The tanned lad pulled off, Harry's cock slapping back against his abdomen as Louis shakily took in some air, "I still bloody hate you and you fucking know it."

 

"Mm, well, apologies for when I fuck you over...actually, take that back."

 

"Cunt."

 

"Lay on the bed."

 

"What?"

 

"I said lay on the bed," Harry repeated himself, squirting some lube on his cock to slick him up just a little bit more.

 

"But I haven't finished prepping myse-"

 

"Your fault for refusing to beg, now lay on the bed."

 

"No."

 

"God, you're so fucking hard to deal with!" Harry pushed him flat on the bed, straddling him from behind. He spread Louis' arse cheeks apart and bit his lip as he dribbled lube onto his pretty pink hole, the tight muscle clenching repeatedly. 

 

"Harry, no, it's going to hurt."

 

"Your fault, darling," Harry guided and nudged the tip of his cock at his hole, his other hand on Louis' lower back keeping him down - sort of like earlier backstage. 

 

Everything seemed to refer to earlier backstage.

 

"Be glad I'm using lube, I wasn't thinking of it earlier on because when I said you needed the sass fucked out of you, I fucking meant it," Harry growled into his ear, slowly forcing his cock into the tight heat.

 

Louis' mouth formed an 'o', the pleasure seriously overshadowed by the pain, "Harry, you don't even have a condom on, fuck, no!"

 

"Yes."

 

"Harry, no, I mean it this time. Fuck, you're fucking hurting me!" Louis tried his best to stay still as he reached around and tried to pull Harry's large cock for his stretching hole. 

 

"Baby, if you /wait/ the pain will subside, you should know this. And the condom issue is bloody fine," Harry nibbled his ear lobe, bottoming out. 

 

"I, no, Harry- fuck, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

 

"I hate you too, boo," Harry kissed his cheek, waiting a moment before slowly pulling out to his tip.

 

"God, when I'm fucking done with you-"

 

"When you're fucking done with me /what/?" Harry questioned as he thrusted sharply into his tight hole, a loud moan coming from the smaller lad under him.

 

"There will be no /what/ if you fucking get /out/ of me!"

 

"Relax for daddy, you're too tense baby."

 

"No."

 

"Do you want this to hurt more or do you want to feel the pleasure of me fucking into you so deep and hard?"

 

"I don't care, either way I still hate you."

 

"Relax babe," Harry trailed kisses down Louis' neck, shoulder and onto his back, leaving marks every few pecks, "relax so I can wreck you even more than you already are."

 

"Just...just do it."

 

"Gladly," Harry laid on his side so that he was spooning the smaller lad but was still covering him up like a blanket and thrusted into him slowly, making sure each thrust was deep and made him feel all the emotions he was feeling.

 

Hate, anger, lost, /hurt/, maybe even that little bit of love that neither of them knew they had for each other. It did seem like they were making love, but they weren't, more like hate. Truth was they both needed love, they were just guys. 

 

Loud, high pitched moans fell past Louis' lips whereas Harry's ones stayed quiet and low. 

 

"I hate you so much," Louis turned his head back to go into a sloppy kiss with the Cheshire lad, but this kiss was different, emotions were more clearer and just like how the sun had disappeared behind the grey skies and rainy weather of the night, their barriers held high were broken and forced down.

 

Harry sped up his thrusts, hardly noticing the couple tears that slipped out of his eyes and Louis' from the strong emotions they were both feeling, "I hate you so much too," but Harry won't admit the fact it now sounded so different on his tongue.

 

They both went into another emotion filled kiss as Louis placed a hand on his stomach, moving up the bed a little bit from Harry's deep, hard thrust that made his cock brush against his prostate. "I feel you...I feel you right here," he shakily breathed out against Harry's lips, the pleasure overwhelming.

 

Harry placed his hand on top of Louis', "right here?"

 

"Right here. Gosh, Harry, you fill me up so good," Louis moaned, his back sweaty against Harry's front but that was okay, /they/ were okay, /this/ was okay. "God, I'm so sorry, Hazza, for everything," Louis met Harry's fast thrusts, tears falling down his cheeks.

 

"I'm sorry too, boo, but God, I hate you so much," Harry could feel his orgasm coming on in the pit of his stomach and the way Louis was clenching around his cock told him that the smaller boy was reaching the peak of his pleasure as well, "I will never forget the shit you've done to me."

 

"I'm not asking you to forget," Louis let out a loud groan as Harry pounded much harder than before into his prostate, back arching and head falling back onto the curly headed lad's shoulder. "God, right there! Right there!"

 

Harry grunted, slamming down hard on his prostate, hand still clasped over Louis' on his stomach. "Come for me, baby, untouched."

 

"Untouched?" Louis breathed out, eyes closed from the overwhelming pleasure.

 

"Untouched."

 

"I don't..." Louis whimpered, "I don't know."

 

"Come on, babe, you can do it," Harry didn't slacken in his thrusts, but seemed to go a bit more faster than the last few times he rammed his cock into Louis' prostate, both their skin slapping against the other.

 

"I can?" Louis asked, and it was then that Harry realised how much the smaller boy was dependant on him despite the fact of how much they scorned each other for the crap they did to one another. 

 

"You can, princess, come for me."

 

"Harry, I- fuck, please, can I touch myself?"

 

"I want you to come untouched for me," Harry moaned at the way Louis' stretched out hole clenched around his cock, "see, you're almost there."

 

"Don't fucking make it sound like I'm giving birth, you cunt," Louis gripped the sheets with his free hand tightly.

 

"It- Jesus, our hands are on your stomach, it kind of looks like it."

 

"Gosh, this is why I fucking hate you!" 

 

Harry breathed out heavily, skin slapping violently against Louis', "yeah, that's it, get angry."

 

"Ugh! I hate you! I hate your stupid face! I hate your stupid dimples! I hate your stupid smile! I hate your stupid eyes! God, I fucking hate you, so. Fucking. Badly!"

 

"C'mon, Lou, come," Harry bit down on his lip harshly, hand moving from on top of Louis' to pinch one of the his nipples then back and /God/, the face Louis made as he shot strings of white, hot, sticky cum onto his and Harry's hands resting on his stomach was a face that would be etched into Harry's mind forever. 

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Louis breathed out, clenching tightly on Harry's cock

 

The tightness was almost unbearable and had him holding Louis down tightly as he shot his load into the tight heat with a loud groan, using the fucked out boy to ride out his orgasm. 

 

"I still fucking hate you," Louis breathed out heavily as Harry slowed his thrusts, "and I always will."

 

"I hate- I hate you too," Harry breathed heavily, trying to suck in some needed air. He slowly pulled his cock out of Louis' stretched hole and went to remove his cum covered hand from on top of his when the blue eyed boy whimpered.

 

"No, keep your hand there."

 

"Bae, it's cum covered and sticky."

 

"I don't care just...just wipe it on the bed sheets or something," Louis took a deep breath and shakily let it out.

 

Harry sighed and wiped his sticky hand on the bed sheet, Louis mimicking his moves. Harry shuffled back on the bed to create some space between the two but Louis whimpered again, pulling Harry's hand back on his stomach and placing his one on top instead, moving back against the curly haired lad's chiseled chest.

 

"S-Stay with me."

 

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, boo," he placed a light, short kiss on Louis' lips.

 

"I hate you."

 

"I hate you too."

 

They still needed love, they were just young lads growing up with a vast hate for each other. Even though they may not have seen it just yet, even though it /wasn't/ love and it was clear to see, they needed each other, and they were all the other one needed. 

 

/Oh won't you stay with me,  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see,  
But darling, stay with me/


	2. So It Doesn't Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been kinda long but uh, here's the last part :) SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES. Any requests for what I should write next? I'm open for all kinks ;)

It was as if his insides were weighed down, and it was not pleasant at all. Yet being enveloped in Harry's muscular arms could have been all he needed. It felt right, it felt good, but it was wrong. 

 

Louis hadn't been sure if he wanted to puke for feeling such a way, or admire the fact it felt like he was made to be resting in Harry's arms, but then puke over that. No man or even women had held him so sweetly like this before, it made the Doncaster lad rethink all his past relationships.

 

Last night.

 

It was last night. Last night that they had both been at their most vulnerable state, yet Harry catered him so well with a dainty heart and rough, soft hands. Louis glanced down and noticed that sometime during the night, Harry's hand had moved to cover his that was resting on his stomach. 

 

It felt so perfect, so perfect that Louis decided there was nothing he could loose if he snuggled back just a little bit further against Harry's front, except from any little remaining dignity he had left and any common sense.

 

Having sex with Harry was pure bliss, he can admit, and it was true no one had filled him up as good before, but he remembers saying for Harry to stay with him, and he remembers that big part of him that actually meant it.

 

His feelings were a disgrace. This was completely pathetic.

 

Louis didn't want to admit, though, that taking out his anger on a one night stand like Harry had only made him more furious and provoked. He didn't want to admit that he didn't know why either.

 

Harry's skin was warm against his, but every negative thought that came in and shoved out the positive ones made Louis believe that his skin was cold, uncomfortable and unwelcoming.

 

It was an internal battle for him. Louis was so confused and pissed off that it was overwhelming. So while reaching out to blindly search for his phone on the bedside table, he gulped back the lump in his throat and slowly slid out from under Harry's hold.

 

He looked down at the naked sleeping lad and without another glance, picked up the bed sheet off of the floor and wrapped it around himself, heading to the bathroom with his phone.

 

"Louis, baby, how are you?"

 

Louis' hand gripped tightly around his phone, afraid that he'd loose it before he could feel normal for once more. His throat was dry and his breaths became more difficult to get past the lump in his throat as he breathed out. "Mum?"

 

"Are you okay, Lou? Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

 

"Mum, I..." a broken sob left Louis' mouth and he felt ashamed. Ashamed because he was crying over something that was partly his fault and it left him feeling sick.

 

"I'm all ears, love."

 

"I- we- Harry...I don't want to be here," Louis took a seat on the tiled floor of the bathroom and leant his back against the bathtub, bringing his knees to his chin, "I can't be here."

 

"Lou, you're not making any sense. Speak to me."

 

"Harry...we- I- he...we had sex," Louis choked on his spit, tears falling down his rosy cheeks, "mum, we had sex last night and it felt so good but I hate him. I hate him so much, mum, I really do, and he's making me feel all these weird things I don't want to be feeling and I hate him even more for it!"

 

"Sweetheart, breath. You know, there are people who make us feel things we don't want to feel, but when these people make us feel these things we don't want to feel, we feel them better."

 

"I don't want to feel anything better! I love that I hate him but I hate that he's making me feel like the fucking curls on his hair! Curly and all happy and gay when he was just a fucking good, stupid fuck around..." a loud sob emitted past Louis' lips, and he was sure that the curly haired lad naked in bed could hear him. "Mummy," he sniffed, "is it wrong that I liked it? That I told him to stay with me?"

 

"Baby, no, not in anyway, not even near. You feel the way you do because it is what it is, and you shouldn't feel like it's wrong because it's not. I understand where you are coming from but...baby, what was the one main thing you were thinking of last night and this morning?"

 

"I..."

 

"Be honest, Louis."

 

"That it felt so right, that being in his arms feels so perfect, like I was made to be wrapped up by him," Louis covered his hand with the bed sheet and gently wiped away the wetness on his cheeks. 

 

"Yet you hate him," the statement came out soft spoken rather than blunt, almost as if Jay was trying to piece together a broken necklace tossed to the side and left by the two. 

 

"I don't know what to do," Louis voice came out in a cracked whisper, lips only slightly parted, "it felt like...it felt like we were...like we were making love. So, so good."

 

The other end of the line went silent for a moment, and Louis thought his mum had actually left him in his hole of self pity and blackness to be tortured and abused, because his thoughts right now we're not at all pleasant. 

 

He was lying to himself, telling himself that last night was nothing but another well thought through season finale after another petty episode in his life but no, it wasn't well thought through at all. Look at where he was now, on the tiled floor of a bathroom, crying his freaky heart out.

 

"Honey, I-"

 

"No, shh," Louis stilled his movements as he heard footsteps right outside the bathroom door, "I got to go, love you."

 

"Um...love you too, sweetheart."

 

His legs tangled up in the bed sheet as he stood up, his phone falling off his lap and onto the floor. He hadn't locked the door, and it was a little bit too late as he caught sight of the curly brunette hair of Harry's poking through the small gap of the slightly opened door.

 

Harry was coming closer to him, and every step that he took forward, Louis took backwards, right up until he was trapped between Harry's bare chest, clad lower region, and the wall.

 

A large hand was placed beside his head on the wall and Louis could only cradle into himself for protection. He wasn't scared of Harry, no, he was scared of his feelings and thoughts and what they were doing to him. It was unhealthy.

 

"Bum sore?" Harry smirked, gazing right into the cerulean orbs before him.

 

"Good morning to you too," it must have looked like he was crying, because he was, but he was grateful the taller lad wasn't mentioning it. 

 

"I..." Harry tilted his head, hungry eyes fixed on a bare spot on Louis' neck. He lowly chuckled to himself, "I didn't know you're chasing the rainbows now like the little twink you used to be, and that it's because of the curls on my hair."

 

Louis' mouth fell open, clearly offended, "excuse me? Apparently you heard wrong, and what the fuck were you doing eavesdropping anyway?!"

 

"Just seeing what my little slut princess was up to, and figuring out why he was in tears."

 

"The devil has spoken."

 

"Clearly," Harry leaned down to whisper in Louis' ear, "and he wants you. He doesn't regret last night, in fact, he loved it, and he's asking for you again."

 

Louis looked up, eyes red rimmed and glossy, hands tightly clutching the bed sheet covering him, "me? I'm not your slave, Harry, I'm not for your personal pleasure. I hate you and you hate me and I'd rather keep it that way until the day I die. I'd rather sleep in peace knowing you never used me for your own selfish needs. I fucking hate you as it is."

 

"Mhm, but we both feel at ease when I wrap my arms around your waist and cuddle you up from behind, and you can't deny what I've heard come out of your mouth myself," Harry nuzzled his nose against Louis' neck and peppered kisses along his jawline.

 

It was blatantly obvious every time he did it that Louis became so submissive to his touch, so controlled, and it was a beautiful sight for the younger lad who found himself with the privilege to order the boy around and have things his way.

 

"Harry, I-" Louis was cut off with the single tear that fell and left another drying wet trail on his cheek.

 

The green eyed lad pulled back, hand on the wall moving to caress Louis' wet cheek, "darling?"

 

"Don't you dare darling me. I never was your darling. Just because the circumstances have changed, doesn't mean I have," Louis spat, a bitter feeling leaving him feeling him more worse inside.

 

"Oh, haven't we all been there?" Harry laughed sarcastically, "I'm not a stone, it pisses me off when you treat me like a stranger, then think that it doesn't hurt me at all."

 

"I'd never stoop that low, Harry, I do it because I /know/ it'll hurt you."

 

Harry scoffed, "I pity the day when your own mother disowns you as her own child."

 

Louis' breath hitched in his throat, trying to force back tears even though they already had began falling, "the fact you've made me cry is sickening as it is. The fact you'd say that makes me sick to the stomach. You have no sympathy for anyone, do you? And last night was just your way of calling me a fool."

 

"I don't think you understand."

 

"I don't think I do."

 

"I just want someone to hold, and until I find that someone, I have you. I know I don't deserve your tears, I wouldn't want them, but I can't help but want to hurt you while I'm holding you, and it will stay like that."

 

"I don't want to be held by you no matter how fucking good it feels. I know you're sorry, I hope you know that I am too, but while you may be happy getting over it and moving on, I'm not."

 

Harry sighed, "why is it taking you so long to let your doubts go?"

 

Louis looked down, not sure if he should say exactly why or not. There was nothing more to loose than dignity and common sense, so basically nothing, but there was everything he could loose right there and then, and he wasn't so sure any more.

 

"Louis, I'd never use you like that, ever. It's the last thing I'd come across in seriously hurting you. But I'd never, Louis, and last night wasn't one of those time where I did. So why?"

 

Louis pulled the blanket around him a little tighter, still looking down at the tiled floor, "I'm afraid."

 

"Of what, Lou?"

 

Louis frowned as Harry placed a finger under his chin and lifted his head up, tilting it slightly backwards so he was looking the taller lad in the eyes, "I'm afraid that what I'm feeling is real, Harry, and I'm so scared everything will turn on me. Everything /will/ turn on me eventually."

 

"Princess," Harry wiped the tears that fell past Louis' soft cheeks, making sure he wiped away each one, "I promise you're worth it, just give it some time. Things won't always change, Louis, but new things will come, better things will come."

 

"How can you be so sure?"

 

"I can feel it," Harry gave a gentle smile, sage green eyes lighting up just slightly. "It will be better if we both forgive our pasts," Harry's hands came to rest on his curvy waist, "and move on."

 

"No promises," Louis glared, Harry's hands on his hips sickly comfortable. "And I haven't fucking got over anything yet so don't assume shit because I still hate you."

 

"God help your soul, you little cunt."

 

"Oh, I really hope he does, bastard."

 

Harry grunted in agreement, forcing the smaller lad right up against the wall, hot breath on Louis' right ear, "we'll both remember that now, won't we?"

 

"Go and fuck yourself, Styles," Louis could feel Harry's smirk but ignored it, a glare on his face.

 

"Why would I do that when I can go and fuck you? Especially when I can be in more positions with you than with myself," he twirled a strand of Louis' caramel hair, smirking.

 

"You're sick in the head."

 

"I'll remember that. You should too," Harry gave the smaller lad no time to reply as he leaned down and licked into Louis' mouth, tongue aiming to dominate his in the warm heat.

 

Louis felt lost, and he couldn't help but show it in the heated kiss. He was closer to Harry now than when he woke up this morning, but he found himself out of touch. They were so distant but their emotions were weaved together, messy like a haystack.

 

Maybe they needed a little time, perhaps together rather than alone, and if it meant snogging before even thinking their shit through, then that's what it meant. 

 

-

 

Stepping outside of the hotel that day had been quite different, not for the two but everyone out there - from paparazzi to young, teenage fangirls - who had their eyes stuck on Harry's arm wrapped tightly, but gently, around Louis' waist.

 

They looked like a couple. Very sweet, but that couldn't possibly be it. 

 

There hadn't been a moment where the younger lad's arms weren't draped around Louis. 

 

At some point, Louis had grown tired of the extra weight on him and shrugged Harry's arms off from around him, leaving the younger lad cursing at him. Harry was being a dominative bastard, and Louis couldn't do anything about it when Harry pulled him back against his front, his arms wrapped tightly - and not gently anymore - around him.

 

And that's when Louis felt the hard bulge poking him just at the very bottom of his back (perks of being a small twenty-two year-old) just before his bum.

 

He couldn't help but arch his back so that he was rubbing his arse on Harry's dick. The celebrities further down and forward up the red carpet were the last thing on his mind, and so was the many Paps crowded around as close as they could get.

 

All he could feel was the protruding bulge behind him, Harry nipping at his neck every chance he got and Harry's hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

 

Harry Harry Harry. 

 

Harry everything. And louis couldn't help but feel he was slowly becoming obsessed with his fuckery of a one night stand.

 

Getting this awards show over and done with almost seemed like too much to ask, and he was suddenly impatient. 

 

It carried on like this. Every bit of Louis' tolerance for Harry slowly crumpled into a ball, flying out the window the second it was free from Louis' tight grip. And every minute that went by, Louis found himself not giving a damn about it.

 

But then they were nominated, and they were chosen, and that meant going up on stage. 

 

That meant Harry had every chance possible to humiliate and embarrass Louis before he could get his act together. Usually Louis would take this as an open opportunity to humiliate and embarrass the taller lad even more, but today it was all about Harry teasing him and the internal battle of what was wrong and what would be right.

 

So the second they were called up to say a few words, Louis slouched back in his seat, avoiding eye contact with Harry who was standing before him, hands behind his back and a smirk on his face.

 

"You have about five seconds, love, before people start to question why hasn't the filthy, pathetic idiot fifth of the band gotten his fat arse off his seat."

 

"You know," Louis began. "Your words mean nothing to me, sweetheart, and if you want to carry on with your childly, idiotic side of you well so be it."

 

Harry grabbed Louis' arm and hauled the smaller boy up, wrapping his arm around his curvy hips as they walked behind the boys towards the centre of the stage.

 

"That's it?" Harry rose an eyebrow, pushing the blue eyed lad up onto the stage, smirking as he received a glare. "You're not going to get me with one of your sassy remarks or knee me in the nuts like the one hundred and something other times you have for /no/ reason?"

 

"Well, aren't I supposed to be the submissive little shit who calls you daddy or are you finally over your phase of dominance between us so I can get back to breaking all twenty seven bones in your right hand?" sarcasm was thick in Louis' voice as Liam slung an arm around him as they stood close together, an award in Niall's hands.

 

"Who's up first, boys? You, Harold?" Liam held the microphone in his other hand, quickly glancing down at Louis before looking towards Harry.

 

Harry plastered on a half fake smile as Liam brought the microphone nearer to him, the younger lad's hands behind his back. "As a matter of fact, yes. Listen, I love you dearly, Li, but do not - especially when I'm around - touch my slut princess. And bare in mind I will hurt you if you do."

 

Louis' mouth gaped as he tried to say some sort of sassy, cocky remark in return, but like he'd thought, today and right now was Harry's every chance to embarrass him in front of thousands and show no mercy.

 

His small hands ripped the microphone out of Liam's larger ones. "You heard nothing. We were never here. This is all just some fucked up, twisted dream. Wake the fuck up." 

 

The blue eyed lad tossed the microphone to Zayn as he grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged him away from the centre of all the attention.

 

"Knowing those two, they're probably heading off backstage to have some very angry, I-want-to-stab-you sex so, uh, mind the bathroom...actually, mind the whole backstage. They're going to be everywhere."

 

Louis gritted his teeth but kept his mouth shut as he dragged the taller lad into a spare, open room, shutting the door and locking it behind him. 

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Louis placed both his hands on his hips, looking Harry directly in the eyes.

 

"I could ask you the same thing," Harry smirked, clearly amused by all of this.

 

"Fuck. First you fuck with my emotions, then you fucking eavesdrop on me having a goddamn conversation with my /mum/, then you think it's okay to humiliate me like fucking /that/ in front of all those celebrities?! Oh, I seriously pity the ones who love you."

 

"Like you," Harry took a step closer to the smaller lad who took seconds to realise what he had just stated.

 

"You're a fucking disgrace, I'd be just as bad if I was to feel such a way like that towards you."

 

"Oh," Harry took another step forward as Louis backed up against the white painted wall, "I'm the disgrace?" The curly haired lad took one last step forward, placing one hand above Louis' head on the wall and the other on the blue eyed boy's waist. 

 

Louis looked up at Harry and found the situation the same to how he'd been this morning with Harry, and once again he was so close yet so far and out of touch, and memories from last night came rushing back in a killer wave for what felt like the umpteenth time today.

 

"So tell me, princess, when I touch you," Harry slowly slipped his hand into Louis' back pocket and then back out, caressing his bum, "do you like it?"

 

Louis bit his lip to suppress a loud moan he knew he was about to let slip out, struggling to keep his eyes open and not throw his head back in pleasure. He really liked being touched, especially by Harry's large hands, especially by /Harry/ who was sporting a noticeably large hard-on in his tight jeans.

 

"Do you like it when I suck bruise like love bites on your neck and jawline, when I cover you up like a blanket and manhandle you? Do you like it, sweetheart, when I call you my slut princess as I embarrass you in front of thousands? Do you like getting angry as I fuck you into the mattress? Or do you not like it at all?" 

 

Louis' eyes had slipped shut by the time Harry stopped kneading his arse, moving his hand away. The smaller lad gasped at the loss of contact, blindly reaching for Harry's hand before opening his eyes, "yes...no, yes, I- ugh, yes I fucking do like it. I love it, okay?! Yes, I love it when you manhandle me and...and suck love bites on my neck and, gosh, I fucking love getting angry when you fuck me into the mattress..."

 

"And?"

 

Louis hardly felt the wetness on his cheeks from being so agitated and provoked, letting out a high pitched moan as Harry gently rubbed his member on his. 

 

"C'mon, princess, don't be so stubborn like yesterday, all you have to do is ask," without warning Louis, Harry roughly turned the smaller boy around so that his face was pressed against the wall and his clothed arse was pressed against his clothed crotch.

 

"Now, don't make me repeat myself after this. All you have to do is ask, love."

 

It felt like Harry's rough, low voice had consumed him, and although he'd never really paid attention to it before, it always had him somewhat weak in the knees and light in the head. 

 

And from the thick air he knew that this is what he wanted, and this is what he would always want; Harry to fuck him deep on all weekdays and eavesdrop on him the next day and cuddle up to him on weekends and fuck him around every other day.

 

Almost like a drug, Harry was, and Louis knew there was something different about his one night stand, not just the fact that he purely hated him with everything he had for everything he'd done, but the fact he needed him and the fact he didn't know why.

 

But he knew why he needed him now, he knew why it felt right while it felt wrong, it was /meant/ to feel right while it felt wrong.

 

He wanted this.

 

"Fuck me...please."

 

"Just the words I wanted to hear," Harry whispered lowly in his right ear before he began ridding the smaller boy and himself of all their clothes, not letting a second go by wasted. 

 

Louis noticed the look on Harry's face and part of him was scared, this look was more harsh, more hungry than the looks Harry gave him yesterday. If anything, he was exited too, this meant he'd get fucked twice as hard and twice as good.

 

Harry ran his hands over Louis' arse, slamming them down hard on the tanned skin, "so pretty Lou. You just want me to fuck you? Is that all?"

 

Louis bit down on his lip, elbows and face against the wall, "I want you to hold me."

 

"Mhm," Harry pulled out a small packet of lubricant from his blazer's inside pocket, "you're not technically on my good side, you probably never will be, but I'll hold you, of course, because you're not getting prepped."

 

"What? Harry, fuck, no! I don't want that! Please, Harry, at least prep me with two fingers, like yesterday. Harry, I-"

 

Harry's clean hand clasped over the blue eyed lad's mouth, "you like being manhandled, now shut up."

 

Louis moans were muffled under Harry's hand as his sore arse was kneaded, "I see that when I provoke you, you succumb to submission the most. And I /love/ that. So I'm going to fuck you again and then you can skip off into your little fairy world and we can go back to hating each other like fucking shit."

 

With a smug look, Harry moved his hand away and licked into Louis' mouth as he pushed slowly into his tight heat, hands firm on the smaller boy's hips.

 

"Relax, Lou," he whispered, "it won't hurt as much."

 

Louis' head was clouded with the thoughts and pleasure from last night, and it left him drowning out the pain of Harry's large cock stretching out his already abused hole.

 

Then the pleasance came rushing in all at once, and Louis hadn't felt any better before.

 

"Mm, fuck," he gasped as Harry thrusted in slowly but deep whilst he wrapped his arms around him.

 

Harry nibbled on his earlobe, gradually picking up his pace as he aimed for Louis' sweet spot inside. He couldn't help but rest his hand on Louis' stomach like how he did before, feeling himself inside of his princess.

 

"I'm- fuck, I'm sorry, Harry."

 

Harry grunted, a bruising grip on the blue eyed lad's lower back, smiling as he felt Louis' hand make it's way on top of his one on his abdomen. "Oh," he bit his lip hard, single beads of sweat forming and slowly trickling from his hairline to his temples, past his flushed cheeks and onto his neck, "so now is apology time?"

 

"I'm vulnerable, shut the fuck up," Louis struggled out before he moaned a high pitched moan as the tip of Harry's cock brushed past his prostate. "OH, FUCK! Harry, right there! Uh, right there daddy, right fucking there! Mm, fuck me...fuck me daddy, fuck me right there hard!"

 

"Nice to know I don't have to force you to call me daddy anymore," Harry growled in his ear, slapping a thigh with his hand that was holding tightly onto Louis' hip.

 

"Ugh, I hate you! I hate you so fucking much! I hate you for everything! I hate you for being fucking- OH GOD, oh God, harder! Fuck me harder! Faster, Harry!"

 

They were still ice on ice though they were slapping skin on skin, and single tears fell from Louis' eyes once again as Harry held him close, thrusting into him with a fast pace as Louis had asked for.

 

He didn't want to go back to the fairies in his own world as Harry said he should do, he didn't want to go back to hating Harry with a filthy red after this was all over, he didn't want to want to leave his arms because he knew he'd be hurt.

 

He was attached. 

 

He found what he'd been missing.

 

Maybe all those people were right.

 

/Your enemy is your best friend/.

 

Louis wanted this. 

 

He wanted the countless nights of stabbing each other's backs but wrapped in sweet hugs and kisses and caresses and the stupid little things like the way it felt to fall asleep next to the curly haired lad who he still loathed.

 

He /craved/ this.

 

So as Harry groaned out low but loud as his seed filled Louis up, the smaller lad clenched around his thick cock inside of him, making a promise he'd hope he'd keep.

 

To hold Harry closer than he ever did before. 

 

He'd be damned if the memories of now and last night escaped, he didn't want that, so to keep them, he'd hold Harry tightly. He had felt alone this whole time, yet he wasn't, maybe this was what he was missing. Harry. Harry Styles, the lad who teased until the other person tossed and turned in their own pity and shame, Harry Styles with the big dick that could be felt under his fingertips pounding deep into Louis.

 

And with one last deep thrust from the green eyed lad, Louis shot strings and ribbons of white, hot, sticky cum across his and Harry's hands and on his chest from what probably was his biggest orgasm yet. 

 

His head felt airy and a white light blurred his vision before Harry's heavy breathing beside his ear was drowned out as he fell limp in the curly haired lad's hefty arms, overwhelmed from the pleasure and wrecked from the orgasm. 

 

"Lou," Harry's voice stayed calm as he tried to shake the tiny lad from subspace, arms wrapped tightly but gently around Louis' front as he pulled out of his stretched hole that was leaking with his cum. 

 

"Harry?" 

 

Louis' voice was tinier than him and Harry had to strain to hear him.

 

"Yes, sweetheart?"

 

"Stay with me...so it- so it doesn't hurt," his cerulean eyes were tired and water filled, tears falling out one by one, the sage green eyes staring at him watery theirselves.

 

"Of course," Harry smiled through a couple tears that fell past his warm cheeks, "I'll stay with you."

 

"Hazza, I mean like, not just for today...forever and always?"

 

Harry hummed, the both of them standing up close together, staring at the white wall that was a blank canvas ready for them to paint an endearing picture with a few twists and turns on.

 

"Forever and always, boo, so it doesn't hurt."

 

And they still shared the daily 'I hate you's' even though they meant the complete opposite; and placed a cherry on top with a couple of sprinkles and a teaspoon of sugar but that was okay,

 

This was okay.

 

/Why am I so emotional?  
No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control  
And deep down I know this never works  
But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too sure about this but if you liked it, please comment and tell me. Thank you for waiting if you did :)
> 
> Much love .xx
> 
> \- Li

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
